Plastic hook tape can be produced in a continuous molding process described by Fischer in U.S. Pat. No. 4,794,028, hereby incorporated by reference. Such hook tapes have small hook members integrally molded to extend from a broad side of a sheet form base, and each hook member generally has a head portion overhanging the base to form an engageable crook in at least one direction along the longitudinal molding direction of the hook tape. Mushroom-type hook fasteners may be formed by molding stems in a Fischer-type continuous molding process, and then flattening the ends of the molded stems to form heads overhanging the base in generally all directions.
Traditionally, a male fastener tape will be provided with an array of many such hook members and arranged to engage a mating loop product or other female fastener member, to form a releasable closure by what has come to be known as hook and loop fastening. Discrete sections of hook and loop fastener tape may be sewn as specifically located patches onto a garment, for example.